The Perfect Moment
by WatIfAngel93
Summary: He looked at them and said The answer?Its a power that is in your hearts behind a locked door, Ms.Granger, Mr.Potter. Love is the key to that door.You have that now open it. You love each other truly. For the power will not wait. Neither will the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Father Dearest

Hermione Granger walked out of her study with an arm full of books. She was always fascinated by books, they took away from the place that she hated the most, home. It wasn't that her parents treated her badly or anything; it was the fact that no one liked her at school because she was 'weird'. She went into her room and sat the books on her desk. She sat in the chair and picked the thick book on top. That was when she heard her father come in through the front door. She set down the book and ran downstairs. It had been two weeks since she had seen her father and she was so glad that he was home. When she reached the front door she saw her father hanging his coat on the coat hanger. He looked to her and opened his arms to her to hug her. She ran into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Hey Mi Mi I missed you1, next time I go on a business trip I'll put you in my suitcase." Her father joked.

"Dad you know I'm too big to fit in that little suitcase of yours." said Hermione.

"That's right but remember you're still my Mi Mi." Her father said lifting her chin.

Hermione laughed and kissed her father on the cheek." Yes of course I am daddy but I have a 17th birthday coming up and you promised me that you and mum would take me to get that puppy I wanted tomorrow."

"I'm sorry baby but I don't think tomorrow would be the best of times to go maybe next week or so." her father told her

Hermione saw a flick of anger in her father eyes. "Dad what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mi I have to go talk to your mother I'll speak with you later." Her father said then taking off upstairs.

She stared after him. She had never seen her father that way before. She thought that he may have been sick or something more serious than that. She shook that thought out of her mind and walked upstairs to her room, where she began reading again.

A few hours later...

Hermione went into the kitchen to fix herself a snack. That was where she seen the maid unconscious on the floor. She ran over to her.

"Ms. Lance!" She whispered checking the old woman's pulse.

She then heard something break in the dining room. She crept to the dining room and was confused at the sight she seen. There were about five men standing behind her father who had a wooden stick pointing at her mother. Her mother also had a wooden stick pointing at her father. Her mother looked at her.

"Come here Hermione." her mother said.

Hermione did as she was told. She stood by her mother. "Mum what's going on?"

Hermione's mother stared at her father. "Why doesn't your father tell you he knows all about what's going on."

Her father glared at her mother. "Well Samantha I never really thought that you would ever turn against your own husband for a bunch of mud bloods and muggles."

"I didn't Thomas I never did turn away because I was never with you, I was and still am a double agent but I would think that you would know this, seeing as you tried to kill ME." Samantha said.

"Mum seriously what's going on?" Hermione yelled.

Samantha turned to her daughter. 'Hermione I'm sorry that your having to find out this way but I am a witch and your father is a wizard, your father here is in league with a being so evil he has killed over a thousand people."

"Samantha those were mud bloods, they had no right to have magic." Thomas yelled.

"Daddy how could you do something like this." Hermione exclaimed.

"Mi Mi I did what I had to do." Thomas said.

"By taking peoples lives, I can't believe you." She exclaimed.

"Tell her about how you killed my mother, your father tell her about all the lives that you have taken away." Samantha yelled at him.

"Thomas if you wont do it then I'll do it." a blonde standing beside Thomas yelled.

"Wait, one more thing before I ki-"

That was when a man with a glass eye appeared out of thin air beside Hermione. The man immediately took out his wand.

"Well this is a lovely party isn't it Samantha" The man said sarcastically.

"Alastor it's about time you showed." Samantha said.

Alastor looked Hermione's way. "You alright?"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Oh so nice to see you-" her father was about to say.

"Shut it you worm." Alastor yelled.

Thomas said something under his and a purple light shot out of the end of the stick that he was holding. It almost hit Alastor but a yellow shield shot in front of him. Samantha grabbed Hermione's hand and they disappeared before a green light that came from the blonde hit them.

A/n Thank you so much for reading my story. It's my first Harry Potter story so go easy on me. Oh and I'm a total H/HR shipper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Weasley's and Harry

Hermione and her mother appeared in an old house. She looked to be in a study. She looked over to her mother who had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Mum what just happened?" Hermione asked her voice cracking.

Her mother wiped the tears and looked at her daughters. "Hermione I'm sorry, your father was supposed to be on our side but-"

"What are you talking about?"

"... Your father is evil, I thought that he was good but I thought wrong, for years I've been working as a double agent, I thought was working with me as a double agent but he wasn't, he was working against me." Samantha cried.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But mum how long have you known."

"Just now when he tried to attack us." Samantha replied.

"What do you mean us, I didn't even know about it, and why would daddy want to attack me." Hermione asked frantically.

"Hermione calm down I'm just as confused as you are." Her mother said.

Hermione sat in a chair and breathed in a deep breath." On more question mum, am I a witch?"

"Yes you are and it's something that you should be really proud of." Samantha said.

"But mum why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"When you were born there was a terrible war going on I didn't want you to get mixed up in it." Samantha replied.

"Oh I understand that." Hermione said quietly.

Samantha looked at her daughter's sad and confused expression. "Go upstairs there's a room for you up there, pack some clothes, we're going to stay with some friends of mine for a while."

Hermione nodded and left. Samantha stared out of the window across from her. "What now?"

Harry Potter sat in his best friend Ron Weasley's room. He was staying there for the summer. He couldn't stand his aunt and uncle that he had lived with since he was a baby. He was 17 and it was his 7th year of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He stood up and went over to the window. There was a woman getting out of a black car. He didn't know what a car would be doing at the Burrow. Then he was mesmerized by the girl getting out of the car after the woman. She looked to be his age and was beautiful. She had brown hair that curled into perfect ringlets that went to the middle of her back. The girl lugged a suitcase out of the backseat and tried to carry it in. That was when Remus came out quickly and greeted the girl and the woman. He helped them in with their bags.

"HARRY, COME DOWN HERE" yelled the voice of Molly Weasly, Ron's mother.

Harry got up and walked downstairs. He entered the living room and seen Arthur and Molly Weasley along with Remus and The woman and the girl.

"Harry there you are, this is Samantha Granger and her daughter Hermione Granger." Remus introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." Samantha said.

"Same here." Harry said.

Hermione was standing next to her mother quietly. Her mother nugged her on. Hermione stepped forward and smiled at him weakly.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Yeah me too." Harry said.

"Good now Ill show you two to your rooms, Harry, Ronald's in the back yard decorating for the party tonight." Molly said.

Tonight was his birthday party. Harry hated that everyone was getting all riled up for his birthday. He usually thought that his birthday was just another day.

Harry nodded and walked to the back yard where he seen the familiar red head levitating things from a chair that he was sitting on. Harry shook his head and stood next to him.

"Hey Ron." Harry said.

Ron looked up at him. "Oh hey Harry."

A big banner floated pass them that said "Happy 17th birthday Harry."

"I don't know why all of you are so crazy about this party." Harry said.

"Well it is your 17th birthday; you're of age you don't have to go back to the Dursleys anymore." Ron told him.

"I'm fully aware of that Ron, have you met Hermione yet." Harry said.

"Yeah that cute girl that just moved in here, mum said that she's going to be staying with us for a while." Ron explained.

"Wonder why?" Harry asked himself.

Ron shrugged and sat back in his chair. Harry conjured a chair for himself and sat down next to Ron. The party was decorating itself from what Harry could see.

Hermione put her trunk on her bed. She opened and began putting herself. Her mother walked into the room. She got out her wand and waved it. All of Hermione's stuff began folding and putting themselves away. Hermione turned to face her mother. Samantha smiled.

"Why don't you go outside and get to know the kids." Samantha suggested.

"I'm tired mum I'm just going to relax in here for a while." Hermione said plainly.

Samantha noticed her daughter's sadness. "Hermione you cant let your father take away your happiness, go enjoy yourself, but if your really are tired you can stay up here, do what you want just try to see some light in all this darkness."

Hermione nodded and sunk into a recliner chair in the corner of the room. Samantha sighed and left her daughter to herself. Hermione looked around her room. The walls were a sunset color. With blends of yellow orange purple and pink. Her bed was the same. The floor was wooden and looked to be well polished. The curtains were orange and yellow. The chair she was sitting in was brown and quite comfortable. There was an orange vanity next to the bed that fit right with the room.

Hermione thought about how her father could trick her all that time. He had made her think that she was his little girl. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes but she held them back. She didn't want to cry because of him. Then there was a knock at her door. She opened her eyes and looked to the door. A red head girl stood at the door. Her hair went to her back and she wore a lime green sweater and a scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Hi I'm Ginny Weasley." She greeted.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger."

"My mum told me that you and your mum were staying here with us for a while." Ginny said.

"Yeah we are, you must be Mrs. Weasley's daughter." Hermione asked.

"Yeah I am, I was wondering if you wanted to go in the backyard and help with the party decorations." Ginny said.

Hermione thought about it for a second. "Yeah sure."

Ginny smiled and the two went downstairs into the backyard. When they got there Hermione was surprised to see things floating around and putting itself in there correct places. Ginny led her over to two boys. She both recognized them both to be Ron and Harry.

"Ron, Harry aren't you supposed to be decorating, not you're magic." Ginny scolded.

They looked up to her.

"Well mum we were going to but we got a bit tired." Ron joked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry, Ron this is Her-"

"We've met her, how are ya?" Ron said.

"Good thanks." Hermione said slowly.

"Well tonight we're having Harry a birthday party, he's turning 17." Ginny explained.

"Harry, Ronald, Ginny time to get ready for the party." They heard Molly call.

Harry was the first one to get up and head to the house. Ron and Ginny followed close behind. Hermione followed a bit slower. When they went in everyone was busy. Hermione was able to get through the crowd and go upstairs to her room. She was going to take her mothers advice and not let her father take her happiness. She looked into the dresser drawers and searched for something to wear. Remus walked pass and seen the saddness etched into her face. He decided to let her, seeing as she really didn't know him that well. Hermione threw an outfit on her bed and looked at it for a second.

"This is going to be just great." she thought sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The party.

With Harry

Harry walked upstairs to his room as Ron followed close behind. Harry really did not want to have a party.

"Cheer up mate, it is your party after all." Ron said.

"Which I did not want." Harry said glumly.

"Well I heard that mum invited Cho Chang." Ron said.

"Really, I havent seen her in a while." Harry said.

That when they passed Hermione's room. Harry strolled pass but Ron stayed and put his ear to the door. Harry turned and glared at him.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked him sternly.

He put his finger to his mouth signalling for him to shut up. Harry put his ear to the door also. He heard someone singing.

"I still here your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dreams, forgive me my weakness but I dont know why, without you its hard to survive, Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling, and everytime we kiss I swear I can fly, can you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last, need you by my side." the voice sang.

Harry was mesmorized by the voice. that was until the door flew open and they fell to the ground. They looked up to see Hermione staring at them.

"Um are you okay?" she asked.

They quickly got off of the floor and stood before her.

"We were walling by your room and i heard you singing and-" Ron began

"Its alright." Hermione said.

"Thanks, um your coming to Harry's party arent you." Ron asked.

"Yeah I guess." Hermione replied quietly.

"Great, I'll probably have a good time tonight after all." Harry said.

Hermione smiled slightly. Harry was impressed at how she looked. She was wearing a dark brown dress that went to the middle of her shin. It was short sleeved and showed her curved figure. Her hair was in a ponytail with two strands of hari that hung loosely to frame her face.She stared back at him.

"well Im gonna go downstairs I'll see you two at the party." She said quietly brushing pass them.

Harry stared after her. Ron looked at his friends dreamy look.

"What?" ron asked him.

Harry snapped out of his trance." What, What?"

Ron stared aat him for a few seconds."You were staring at her werent you."

"Ron be serious." Harry told him walking out of the room.

"Harry dont deny it." Ron said following after his friend.

with Hermione

Hermione walked downstairs. She was still thinking about Harry for some reason. She sighed and sat on the couch as a crowd of people moved to the back yard. She heard music. That was when Ginny came and sat by her.

"why arent you enjoying the party?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged. Ginny smiled and got up. " Well come on."

Hermione smiled and followed Ginny utside. Ginny wore a dress to but hers was orange and went to her ankles. She led Hermione to a bench and they sat down. Hermione started enjoying herself. She was introduced to new people and made friends with Ginny. She sat talking when a boy with brown hair came over to her.

"Hi Im Andrew." He said.

"Hi Im Hermione."

"Would you like to dance?"He asked.

Hermione looked at Ginny. Ginny rose her eye brows and gave her that "go for it" look. Hermione nodded and followed him to the dance floor. They danced for a few songs and then a slow song cut on.

"Excuse me can I cut in." She heard someone ask behind Andrew.

Andrew turned and smiled. "Of coarse, and may I say its a -"

"An honor I know, thanks." the person stepped in front of him and Hermione seen that it was Harry.

Hermione blushed.

"So will you dance with me?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. Harry got closer to her. Hermione put both her hands on his shoulder and he placed his hands on her waist. They swayed to the music. The song was Hermione's favorite, Say Goodbye by Chris Brown. Hermione looked up at harry and his emerald eyes seemed to glow.

"So are you having a good time?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes surprisingly." Harry replied.

"Why is it surprising?" Hermione asked.

"A birthday is just another day to me, I really dont understand why everyone had to go out of thier way to throw this party." Harry replied.

"Oh."

"So, why are you and your mum staying with the Wealseys." Harry asked.

"i dont want to talk about it, its kinda personal." Hermione said quietly.

"Understandable."

Harry was slightly nervous around Harry.Harry did to, which wasnt normal for him. They seemed to get closer. That was until they heard loud cheering. Harry looked up and seen his birthday cake being brought out by Mrs. weasley. He then looked back at Hermione.

"Well thats my cue." he siad letting go of her.

Hermione nodded and walked back over to the bench. From there she could see Harry blowing out his candles. She didnt know what it was about him but Hermione felt something deep inside of him, growing. That was when Ginny, once again, sat beside her, but hse had someone with her.

"Hermione this is Lavender Brown, she's one of my friends, Lavender this is Hermione Granger, shes staying with us for awhile" Ginny introduced.

"hi." Hermione greeted.

"Hi so I saw you dancing with Harry." Lavender said.

"Yeah he's nice." Hermione said.

"Well you go girl, you just danced with the most loved guy by teenage girls in the magical world." Lavender said sitting next to her.

"Oh I didnt realize it was such a big deal." Hermione tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"A big deal, its a bloody enormous deal." Ginny exclaimed sitting on the other side of Hermione.

"Wow he must be pretty popular." Hermione said looking at Harry.

With Harry

Harry blew out his candles and greeted everyone. He looked over to Hermione and seen that she wasnt having that good of a time. She seemed to some what enjoy her conversation with his sister by relations and her friend. He then felt someone nugde him.

"Your staring at her again." Ron said cheekly.

"No I wasnt Ron, would you stop saying that." Harry said sounding irritated.

"Oh come one would you go over there and say something." ron said.

"I did, we danced, youwere to busy stuffing your face to notice.' Harry said.

"So how did it go with the dancing?" Ron asked.

"It went good even if it did last for only one song." Harry said getting a drink.

"Then why dont you go over there and ask her to dance again." Ron suggested.

That was when they seen Andrew lead Hermione onto the dance floor once again. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Dont know why Mum invited him, he thinks he's a ladies man." Ron said.

"Thats right Ron, he THINKS hes a ladies man." Harry said taking a drink from his cup.

"Hopefully he'll get over himself soon, remember when he tried to grope Ginny, she gave him a bloody nose." ron laughed at the memory.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, no guy will ever try to grope our litttle sister again."

"They better not. I think I'll go ask Lavender for a dance." Ron said walking over to her.

Harry stared back at Hermione. He seemed to be a bit jealous of Andrew.

"Bullocks, why should I be jealous of that greasy git." Harry thought to himself.

With Samantha

Samantha was standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching as her daughter danced with a boy. She took a sip of her tea and went into the kitchen and sat down. She stared at her tea. Mrs. Weasley came in with a plate of food and seen the young womans stress.

"Whats wrong deary?" Mrs. Weasley asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing Molly just thinking about Thomas." Samantha said.

Molly sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Its alright, he made his choice, and you made yours, he has no one to blame but himself."

"Its not him that Im worried about though, its Hermione, she's been bottled up, and I want her to be what she wants to be, and be who she is." Samantha explained.

"Ah so you want her to be a witch." mrs. weasley said realizing what she was talking about.

'Just so she'll be able to protect herself form him, when I cant, she's so grown up... before she came into the dining room when me and her father were arguing, he said that he wanted her to join the dark lord and be a deatheater, I dont want that for her molly I just dont." Smantha said, her voice cracking at the end.

"well dear, youll have to ask her if she wants to be a witch, and if she wantsto attend Hogwarts, if she wants to be a witch, she'll have to learn to be one." Molly said trying to cheer her up.

Smanatha smiled and hugged the old witch. "Thank you Molly."

A/N Thank you so much for reading. Im atually going to take a break on harry Potter and the fight for love for a while, i like this story better. I m going to focus on this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 2 weeks later

Hermione sat in her room reading a book that her mother had given her. It was entitled "All Charms known to wizards and Witches". Her mum had gotten her a wand about a week ago and she had been learning how to cast spells. She waved her wand at a book and said "winguardiam Leviousa". All of a sudden the book rose and flew to the door where Harry had appeared. he ducked out of the way as the book nearly hit his head. He turned to Hermione and smiled slightly. Hermione blushed.

"Sorry." she apologized.

"Its okay, Ive been hit with worse, what are you doing." harry said walking over to her.

he sat next her on her bed and looked at the book. "This spell isnt that complex, just swish and flick your wand while saying the spell."

Hermione nodded. She did just that and the book rose 4 inches in the air. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Ive been trying to get that spell right all morning." hermione said.

"No problem." Harry said getting up.

"Um could you stay and help me with a few more spells, mum says I have to learn at least one chapter by the end of the day." Hermione asked.

"Um sure." He said sitting back down.

They spent the rest of the moring working on spells. They had talked a little the two weeks that she had been staying there but they had never spent any time alone.

"Now this one is a bit hard,you have to pronounce it right in order for it to work." Harry said holding the book to where she could read it.

"So its pronounced Flipendo." Hermione said.

"Yeah, its a jinx."

Hermione nodded and performed the spell. A blue ball came out of her wand and broke a nearby vase. Harry got up and took out his wand.

"Repairo." he said.

The shards of the vase flew together and landed back on the table that it came from. Hermione nodded, abviosly impressed.

"I have got to learn that one." Hermione said.

Harry sat back down. Hermione looked at him. "Um Harry, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight, mum is going out with Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr. Lupin and Ginny is going out with her boyfriend."

Harry thought about it for a moment. He didnt want to let the proficy get in between his happiness. "sure."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah maybe we can work on more spells."

Harry smiled and got up. "Ill see you at lunch."

Hermione waved him goodbye as he left the room. Harry walked down the hall to his room. He threw himself onto his bed and buried his head in his pillow. He couldnt get Hermione out of his head. He was curious to know why. that when there was a knock on his door. Harry looked up and seen that it was Remus. remus smiled at him.

"Alright there Harry?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am." Harry replied.

Remus strolled in the room and sat on Rons bed. "Anything new?"

"Yes actually I have a date with someone tonight." Harry siad sitting up.

"really who?"

Harry eyed Remus. "Your not here to socialize are you?"

Remus chuckeled. "No Im not, I have a message from Minerva, she couldnt send it with an owl."

"Great more news" Harry mumbled.

"Yes Im afraid so, she told me to tell you that the only horuxes left are the snake and her master."

Harry looked at him shocked. "what? How?"

"that is something that she said you have to find out when you get to school." Remus replied.

Harry's spirits were lifted.He was closer to beating Voltemort, but that didnt mean he could lower his guard. He sighed.

"So I hear your going out with Mrs. Granger tonighty76." Harry said.

"Yes I am, me and Samantha have been very good friends since our 3rd year at hogwarts, she was also your mothers bestfriend." remus said.

"Well me and mum have the same taste in picking friends." Harry said.

"And why is that?" remus asked.

"Me and Hermione are going out tonight night." Harry replied.

remus got up. "Well good for you, have fun." he said leaving.

Harry sighed. Remus pocked his head in the door. "but not to much fun."

Harry chuckled. He laid back on his bed.

with hermione

Hermione laid on her bed and read a book. She couldnt seem to focus on it very much. She set down her book and closed her eyes. Then a jolt of electricity ran through her body. Behind her closed eyes she seen herself and Harry standing outside what looked to be a castle. Hermione turned to Harry and said "Harry we have to go or the whole school will be taken over by him."

Harry looked at her. "Mione your not going, I dont want you in any danger."

"Well thats to bad because without me, you cant defeat him, Harry we're a team, we cant win this without each other." Hermione cried, tears streaming down her face.

Harry took her into his arms. "I know love."

Harry let go of Hermione and they both ran into the castle hand in hand.

Hermione broke of her trance and botled up in her bed. she was breathing heavely. Mrs. Weasley then came into the room with a smile on her face.

"Deary lunch is almost ready." she said. "Whats wrong you look like you seen a bloody ghost."

"I'm okay, just a strange feeling." Hermione reassured her.

"Well if theres anything you need to talk about me and your mother are always here." Mrs. weasley said turning around.

"Well, there is one thing." Hermione called to her.

Mrs.Weasley turned around and wlaked over to Hermiones bed. She sat down and gave Hermione a comforting look.

"Well, my mum said that you were like a mother to her when she was growing up?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she stayed here when her mother died, that was when she was in school." Mrs. weasley replied.

"what school did she go to?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, she absolutely loved."

Hermione smiled. "So if she went then that means I could go too?"

"Yes, of course that is if you want to." Mrs. Weasley told her.

hermione nodded. "Yeah I want to, thanks grandma Weasley."

Hermione got off the bed and walked out of the room. Mrs.Weasley smiled after her. "So much like her mother."

with harry

Harry walked into the weasleys dining room.Ron was already stuffing his face with peanut butter and jelly sandwitches. Ginny was drinking pumpkin juice and scowling at her brother from across the table. Harry sat next to Ron and strated filling his plater with food.

"Ronald, do you have to be such a pig?" Ginny scolded him.

"Yes." Ron said plainly.

"thats what makes Ron, Ron Ginny." Harry said tkaing a bite out of his sandwich.

Hermione then walked in and sat next to Ginny. "Hey Gin, hi Ron, Hi Harry."

They all greeted her and started eating lunch. Though Ron was nearly done with his.

"So Hermione I hear you have a date tonight." Ginny said loud enough for only Hermione to hear.

"Yeah, I decided to take a chance." Hermione said back.

they turned and looked at the boys for a moment. They looked at them quizically.

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"Nothing." the girls said girlishly.

The two girls finished they're lunches and ran upstairs giggling. Harry stared after them. "Girls are bloody confusing."

"True, but but they are smarter than us." Ron said with a mouth full of foo,.

Harry chuckled at his friend. though he was sort of right.

A/N Thanx for reading my stories they are s cool. And for all of my Harry Potter and the fight for love fans, I might give up writing that story. It starting to get a little cheasy to me. Plus I like this one better. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The date

Hermione and Ginny sat in her room. They had been talking and hanging out for about an hour. Hermione was telling Ginny about Harry.

"So, do you like him or not?" Ginny asked her.

"I dont know, he's nice, sweet and a good teacher." Hermione said.

"How would you know?" Ginny asked her.

"He talked to me, we hung out today."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Harry was actually hanging out with you, and he asked you out on a date."

"Yeah, but i asked him out, why is that such a surprise.?" Hermione asked.

Ginny bit her lip an waited a moment. " Okay I'll tell you, when Harry was one his parents were killed by an evil wizard named Voltemort, now harry has to kill Voltemort, only he can do it, no one else can, Harry usually pushes people away now a days, except for me, Ron, and the rest of this crazy family, he's afraid of anyone getting hurt, or worse killed." Ginny explained.

Hermione took in all the information. "So thats why he's so quite and held back."

Ginny nodded and got up. "well now we look for you something to wear to your date with Harry."

Hermione started to get up but felt another surge of electricity run through her. She closed her eyes and shuddered. That was when she seen herself in a large library by herself. there was a table full of books in front of her. She towered over the table until someone grabbed her around her waist.She turned around and smiled. Hermione saw that it was a man. It was Harry. He smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Hermione snapped out of her trance and looked at Ginny.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Um yeah, sure." Hermione said.

With Harry

Harry sat in the living room talking to Ron. Ron was talking dreamily about Lavender.

"I sware Harry, she is the one for me." Ron said.

"right just like Amanda was the one for you too." Harry pointed out.

"Well Amanda was the one, until she told me she didnt want a serious relationship." ron said. "Maybe Hermiones the one for you."

"I just met her." Harry said.

"You had just met Cho Chang and didnt know a thing about her." Ron said.

" Your mental." Harry mumbled.

"And your not."

"No."

"Seriously."

"No"

"Fine have a good time on your date, I'll call the mental ward and tell them to pick you up." Ron joked.

"you do that, and I'll tell your mum about Lavender sneaking into your room at night." Harry said.

Ron glared at him and got up. "It was a joke."

As Ron was walking up the stairs Harry called back at him. "I know"

Harry sat back on the couch and sighed. He was ready for his date with Hermione. Though he was a bit nervous.

"Snap out of it Potter, she's just another girl." he thought.

"But what if she gets hurt, and what if she's not just another girl." a voice in his head said.

"She wont get hurt, your going to a public place, Voltemort wouldnt strike there." He thought back.

"Right there, and shes very se-"

"Woah Potter, slow down." he told himself.

That was when Hermione entered the room. she was wearing a red button down shirt and a blue jean skirt. Her hair was hanging down with a red head band in it. Harry stood up and smiled. She smiled back.

"So are you ready to go?" Harry asked grabbing his jacket from a coat hanger.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"You look great tonight." Harry said.

"You too."

They walked outside and Hermione looked around confusingly.

"How are we getting to our date?" she asked.

"We're apparating, its a way for wizards and witches to get around." Harry explained.

Hermione nodded. Harry took her hand and with a loud crack they disappeared. They reappeared on the shore of a lake. The sun reflected off of the lake perfectly. It reminded Hermione of her bedroom.

"Wow." Hermione commented.

"Yeah, Ron reccomended that we come here." Harry said.

"He has good taste."

They began walking around the lake slowly. They talked awhile.

"So before you came to find the magical world, you had no idea you were a wizard."Hermione said astonished.

"Yeah, you sounded surprised." Harry said.

"well yeah, Ginny told me about -" Herione stopped talking.

Harry looked at her. She had a look of sadness. Harry knew that look well. Hermione cleared her throat.

"You probably dont want to talk about that." Hermione suggested.

"No, but its a topic almost everyone discusses... you probably feel the same way about your dad."

Hermione looked at him. "How-"

"It was in the daily prophet, Im sorry for what happened." Harry said sympathetically.

"Dont be, its his own fault and loss." hermione said quietly.

"Yeah, though to much has been lost because of Voltemort, good people turned bad, good people being killed." Harry said.

"Thats the other bad thing about it, my father was killing people and I didnt know a damn thing, he told me that everytime he left he was going on a business trip." Hermione said, her voice cracking at the end.

"Sometimes you dont realize that your worst enemy could be someone close to you, or is right in front of you." Harry said.

"Yeah... mum wants me to cry, just to let out all the pain that Im bottling up, I really dont want to cry because of him."

"Sometimes its good to cry, though I've never cried." Harry said.

"Oh come on, with all thats going on in your life, you havent cried once." Hermione exclaimed.

"No, well once, it was when my friend Cedric died trying to protect me." Harry said.

Hermione saw the sadness on his face. "I had a dream about someone risking they're life for me."

"Who?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "My grandmother, she died when I was three, the dream felt more like a memory, it was so real."

Harry was surprised how much they had let each other in. They talked a little more until Harry had a idea.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. Harry took Hermione's hand and apparated to Hogsmeade. They stood outside of a small restraunt. The sign hanging above the door read" The Charmer"(A/N Good name lol). They entered the restraunt and Hermione was surprised at what she saw. It was twice the size of what it looked like on the outside. Harry led Hermione over to a table in the back corner. They sat down and Hermione sighed.

"Its nice." She commented.

"Yeah, I've been here a couple times."Harry said.

Thats when the waiter came over. "Hi can I- Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from the menu. "Oh hey Thomas."

"well I havent seen you since the party, you too Harry." Thomas said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"well what can I get for you?" He said.

"Um I'll take some spaghetti and some pumpkin juice." Hermione said.

"I'll have the same." Harry said.

Thomas nodded and left.

"He's a jerk." Hermione mumbled.

"why?" Harry asked.

"He tried to grope me at your party." Hermione told him.

"What happened after that.?" Harry asked.

"I slapped him and went back to my room." Hermione said

Harry chuckled. That was when they're food and drinks appeared in front of them. Hermione smiled and grabbed a fork. Harry followed.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For everything, for showing me a good time, and helping me with my spells." she said.

"No problem, its good for me too."Harry said.

They continued they're date happily. They talked and enjoyed each others company.

A/N Thanx for reading, I was just watching a preview of Harry Potter 5. I cant wait for it to come out. JUNE 2007.


End file.
